


You're the gift I'd love best

by lovelyliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Larry is barely there, M/M, Niam is though, lilo - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyliam/pseuds/lovelyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Horan was a lovely man who would go from door to door to sell his Christmas trees that he grew on his farm. Liam always bought a tree from the man. Normally he would be there around two weeks before Christmas, but he hasn’t come yet. Liam might be a bit worried about the man and he might have visited him, if he only knew where he lived.</p><p>The moment Liam thought about the lovely old man again, the doorbell rang. He got up and when he opened the door he was met with a beautiful blond. He was mesmerized and only caught few words.</p><p>“-wanna buy a Christmas tree?” The blond said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I always buy my tree at Horan’s although they haven’t been here yet,” Liam said. </p><p>“Yea, that’s what I said mate,” Niall said smirking at Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the gift I'd love best

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Apologies for any mistakes/typos.

Liam was sat at his kitchen table reading the news paper like any normal Saturday morning. Christmas was a little over a week away and Liam couldn’t be more excited, the only thing missing was a tree though. 

Mr. Horan was a lovely man who would go from door to door to sell his Christmas trees that he grew on his farm. Liam always bought a tree from the man. Normally he would be there around two weeks before Christmas, but he hasn’t come yet. Liam might be a bit worried about the man and he might have visited him, if he only knew where he lived.

The moment Liam thought about the lovely old man again, the doorbell rang. He got up and when he opened the door he was met with a beautiful blond. He was mesmerized and only caught few words.

“-wanna buy a Christmas tree?” The blond said.

“I’m sorry, but I always buy my tree at Horan’s although they haven’t been here yet,” Liam said. 

“Yea, that’s what I said mate,” Niall said smirking at Liam.

“Wait what?”

“The old grumpy one broke his leg and I asked you if you want to buy a tree, which you gladly do. Many have bought their’s already or went to the farm,” Niall told Liam.

“Alright, I don’t want to break tradition, so do you want to come in for a cuppa?”

“That’d be lovely, yea. It’d be lovelier if I could use your loo too.”

“Course you can, it’s the second door to the left and I’ll be behind the one there,” Liam said pointing at the door.

Niall went off to the bathroom while Liam went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He heard someone whistling a Christmas tune, Liam couldn’t contain himself and sang along to it. The door opened and Nial entered the room and stopped whistling, Liam continued singing though.

“Er, I wouldn’t want to interruped that beautiful singing, but hi,” Niall said, face burning bright red. 

Liam blushed too, “Thank you. Would you like tea, coffee or hot chocolate?” 

“Whatever is fine, just make me want you’re gonna take,” Niall said.

Liam nodded and pointed to the couch, indirectly telling Niall to sit down. Niall placed the jacket he had taken off earlier on on the kitchen table. Then sat down on the sofa, making himself truely comfortable.  
When the tea was done, Liam walked over to Niall and sat down beside him. It was all a little awkward since they boys didn’t know each other.

“So, you must be the famous Liam my granddad always talks about. I swear if he was our age he would have a crush on you and I wouldn’t blame him,” Niall said.

“Really? He talks about me? Never expected that, it’s just that he always looks cold and I wouldn’t want him to catch something so I basically offer him a little time to warm up again.”

“That’s really nice of you, and trust me he really appreciates it,” Niall smiled.

“You said he broke his leg right? What happened?”

“Yea, he did. The dumbass fell while playing golf, don’t ask me how he even managed to do that. Luckily I could finish up some stuff at school and move here earlier than expected,” Niall explained.

“Why didn’t Mrs. Horan go from door to door?” Liam asked.

“My grandma runs the farm, she takes care of the trees and sells them there if people show up. And since my grandpa can barely walk he can’t do that, so they called me and we arranged my move earlier. I am gonna finish my study here and luckily I can help them out now,” Niall explained further.

“Ah, good to hear it must be odd for Mr. Horan to just watch it all happen, I guess.” 

“Trust me, it is. He is ordering me around all the time. Because this needs to happen and oh, I can’t forget doing that ,” Niall sighs.

“M’sorry, this is kinda awkward, but I didn’t catch your name,” Liam said smiling cheepishly at Niall.

“Right, sorry,” Niall offered Liam his hand, “Niall’s the name.”

“Well Niall, it’s nice to meet you,” Liam said smiling warmly at Niall.

“Likewise.”

“Oh, your grandpa always advices me on what size tree to get and where to put it, so what do you think?” Liam asks after sipping on his tea a few times. 

“I’d go for a medium one in the corner overthere,” Niall said pointing to the corner.

“That’s exactly what I had in mind, I think we should do that then!” Liam claimed excitedly.

“Thanks for the tea, it was lovely but I think I should be going,” Niall said when he had emptied his cup. 

“S’fine, it was a pleasure, I’ll let you out,” Liam said as he got up.

Niall followed Liam to the front door, “Thanks again.”

“It’s fine, wish your granddad a get well soon, and I’ll see you around with my tree. Bye!” Liam called as Niall left his pathway.

\- 

The following day Niall showed up again, with the truck filled up with Christmas trees. He rang the bell and Liam was there within seconds. He helped Niall carrying the Christmas tree off of the truck and noticed his trouble.

“Do you need any more help, I don’t have work or Uni today so I could help you out if you don’t mind. I mean you look like you could use help,” Liam rambled.

“It’s fine Liam, I can do it, don’t worry,” Niall reasured him.

“Okay, fine,” Liam said, letting go of the part of the tree he was carrying to leave it all to Niall. Niall did struggle for real though, he was lucky there were men who helped him with it, because he honestly couldn’t do it on his own. 

“Okay, you won. Help would be lovely, you sure you want to help me with it? Wanna be stuck with me for the following few hours?” Niall asked.

“I sure do, it's fine I wouldn’t have offered, if I didn’t want to right?”

“Okay, just change then, you wanna wear old clothes. I will try and get this one into your house then,” Niall asked.

Liam shook his head and laughed, but did follow Niall’s advise.

“I reckon you’re not gonna rob my house, are you?” Liam joked.

“Won’t be too sure on that,” Niall winked.

And that’s how Liam spent his day with Niall. Joking together and just having fun. He was knackered at the end of the but it was totally worth it.

So, when Liam was brought back home, he couldn’t help but ask Niall out.

“Do you mean as a date?” Niall had asked.

“Maybe,” Liam had answered.

“Wouldn’t mind if it woud be,” Niall said. 

Liam smiled big, but didn’t say a thing.

“When are you picking me up?” Niall helped him out.

He raised his eyebrow, “Tomorrow, at 8?”

“S’fine, if you could put your number in here, I’ll text you the address.” Niall said, handing his phone to Liam. Liam typed in his number and gave it back to Niall.

Niall had texted Liam the address when he was home and they had a conversation over text before falling asleep and dreaming about the other.

-

“Niall James Horan you are not going out tonight,” Mr. Horan screamed. 

Liam was stood in front of Niall’s grandparents house and he could hear the screaming inside. He was kinda nervous to get in now since they were fighting about him and Niall going out. Liam had brought a fruitbasket and hoped that would be enough to persue Niall’s granddad to let Niall go with him.

“I am going out, he’s gonne be here in five. It is too late now to cancel, which I don’t even want to. I am 22 years old, I can handle myself,” Niall screamed back.

“As long as you are living underneath my roof, you’ll listen to me,” Mr. Horan screamed. He was going to scream some more, but was rudely interrupted by the bell.

“Ah, there he is,” Niall said. He turned to his grandpa and gave him a stern look, “behave, I don’t want you to scare him away.”

“Hey, Liam,” Niall smiled happily as he opened the door for Liam.

“Hi, brought your grandpa something,” he said, holding the fruitbasket up.

“Liam, is that you?” It came from the living room.

“It is,” Liam said. He walked in but hesitated as he didn’t know the way.

The old Horan hobbled into the hallway to greet Liam. “Hello boy, how are you,” Liam held up the basket for the old man, “oh and you brought me a basket, thank you,” Mr. Horan said. He looked at Niall and nodded to him, he did approve of Liam and Niall going out together.

“Let’s go, before the grumpy decides I’m not allowed to anymore,” Niall said taking Liam’s hand in his.

“Yea, right. Thanks for letting him go with me, Mr. Horan,” Liam said politely.

“Anytime Liam, anytime. He told me you helped him out yesterday, which is very sweet of you, thank you Liam.”

“It’s fine, we had fun. I’ll have him home by 11,” Liam said before bidding a goodbye to Niall’s grandparents as his grandmother had also come into the hall.

Niall sighed, why did Liam have to say that. His grandpa liked him already, he shouldn’t worry.

Niall and Liam got to Liam’s car and sat down in it.

“So, where are you taking me?” Niall asked.

“This is kinda stupid, but I just wanted to take you to my apartment, bake some cookies and maybe watch a Christmas movie. I hope that’s okay,” Liam said nervously.

“Course it is, I love cookies. Don’t worry,” Niall claimed.

They continued their journey in silence, both a little nervous about this date. They didn’t really know what to expect of it. When they left the car they had to walk a little to Liam’s appartment. 

“So, this is my little home, I know you’ve seen it already, but yea,” Liam said awkwardly when they entered his apartment.

“I know silly, but you can show me around if you want. It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Niall smiled at Liam. He didn’t want to sound creepy, but he probably did now, he thought to himself.

“Yea, well there’s not much to show, just the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the toilet and my bedroom. You’ve seen most of it already, but if you really want to see my bedroom, go ahead,” Liam said teasing Niall. Niall turned a bright red, but decided to keep up with his game and actually entered th bedroom.

“Err, I’ll be in the kitchen preparing for the baking,” Liam said while he awkwardly scratched his neck.

Niall chuckled and snooped around the room, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinairy. Just a queensize bed, a nightstand and a few closets. Niall thought about snooping around in the closets too, but then decided against it. He might’ve pulled Liam’s limits already and he really liked Liam so he wouldn’t want this to turn out badly.

“You haven’t decorated the tree yet?” Niall asked full of disbelieve.

“No, I had work today so I haven’t had time to decorate it,” Liam explained.

“Okay, then we’re decorating it when the cookies are in the oven,” Niall said. “Er, if that’s alright with you of course,” he then added.

“Yea, that’s a good idea, lets do that.”

“So, all the stuff we need is ready, so if you are too, we can start baking,” Liam said. Niall smiled at him and followed him into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, not really that big but big enough for the two to move around.They decided to make chocolate chip cookies. 

“Okay, that’s done,” Liam said as he shoved the plate with cookies in the oven. They both might have made more heart-shaped cookies than Christmas tree or starry ones.

“So where do you have your decorating stuff?” Niall asked.

“It’s in the basement, and I’ll go and get it now, just a sec,” Liam told Niall. Niall nodded and Liam went to get to the basement quickly. When he returned he placed the boxes with decorations on the floor around the tree.

“What theme are we going for this year? You are the one who is in the Christmas tree branche here,” Liam winked.

“Dunno, what do you have?” Niall asked.

“Blue balls, red balls, silver ones, basically everything. I got coloured fairy lights, just plain ones… Er,” Liam said thinking about all the decarations he had.

“Just take a bit of everything with the coloured fairy lights,” Niall said determined.

“That is not gonna happen, I want my tree to look stylish not ugly,” Liam said.

“Then I’ll just sit back and watch you decorate it, I can’t do stylish,” Niall said as he sat down on the sofa.

“Fine, just find us a movie then and I’ll decorate this fella quickly,” Liam said nodding to the tree.

“I was just kidding Li, I’ll help you,” Niall smiled at the man in front of him.

“So, we’re on nickname terms now?” Liam asked smiling lovingly.

“Guess we are yea, sorry,” Niall said embarrased that he let the nick name slip.

“S’fine Nialler,” Liam said, trying to make Niall feel better about it. He actually found it really cute and didn’t mind being called Li by Niall.  
“Okay, lets get started with this stuff. I’m feeling red is gonna be good this year, so lets go for that,” Niall said.

Liam took the string with natural fairy lights and started untangling it, while Niall sorted the ornaments out.

“Just one thing, I want to put the star on top,” Niall said, eyes glistering like a little kid’s at Christmas day.

“If that makes you happy, it’s alright with me,” Liam teased.

“Yea, it does,” Niall stated, just ignoring the teasing.

When the string with lights was untangled, they put it in the tree and then put the ornaments in there. To finish it up, they got the star which Niall was gonna put up there.

“Err, Li, I am not tall enough to get it on there,” Niall said hessitatingly looking at the star he was holding in his hand.

“I’ll put it up there then,” Liam said. Niall started pouting, he really wanted to put the star up there. He might have figured that he wouldn’t be able to reach it and was determined to get it there just so that Liam could lift him, and he would be able to feel Liam’s strong arms around him.

“Fine, fine, just stop pouting at me,” Liam said, standing behind Niall. He put his arms around the blond's waist and lifted him in the air, so that he could put the star on top of the tree. He then put Niall down again, very softly he didn’t want Niall to hurt himself on his way down.

“Thanks for helping me,” Niall said and he turned around in Liam’s arms. The two just looked at each other, not doing anything until the magic moment was disturbed by the ringing of the bell signaling that the cookies were ready. Decorating the tree had taken more time than the two initially thought.

“Oh shit,” Liam said. He rushed to the kitchen afraid that it was the fire alarm instead of the timer. Niall was stood in front the tree wondering what just happened and then started laughing when he realised why Liam was panicking.

“Seriously Liam, that was just the timer, you shouldn’t be panicking this easily,” Niall laughed.

“Right, you better help me right now, or you ain’t getting any cookies tonight,” Liam threathened. 

“I am on my service sir, what do you want me to do?” Niall asked Liam, grinning at him because of his stupid act.

“Could you just make some room on the table so I can put those to cool down for a bit before we burn our mouths on them,” Liam ordered.

“Course I can, just a minute,” Nial said as he piled the stuff that was previously lying on the table.

“Okay, now that this is settled, what movie do you wanna watch?” Liam asked as he walked back to the living room again, closely followed by Niall.

“Let’s just see what’s on right now, maybe there’s some nice Christmas movie we could watch,” Niall said.

“But it’s like 9, all movies have started already, if that’s fine with you though I don’t know why not,” Liam shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” Niall sighed. He was just in for watching movies so he could possibly cuddle with Liam, like it wouldn’t be weird because that’s what people tended to do when they watched movies together.

“Okay, right, let’s settle on the sofa, do you want a blanket?” Liam asked as he walked to the basket that held a few. Whenever his friends came over to watch some telly they always would get themselves cosy with a blanket.

“No, I’ll be okay like this,” Niall said blushing lightly because he planned on cuddling with Liam and stealing his warmth instead of getting warmth because of lying underneath a blanket.

“Okay, fine. You always got me,” Liam winked at Niall. For some reason he got what direction Niall was heading in.

“Yea, er, right,” Niall said, cheeks a burning red now.

“C’mere, let’s not be awkward about this now. It’s fine, you could’ve just said to me that you wanted to cuddle in the beginning okay,” Liam reassured Niall.

“Okay,” Niall nodded smiling lovingly at Liam.

They settled on the couch. Niall nestled against Liam. His head leaning on Liam’s chest with Liam’ arm around his waist. Honestly both guys had never felt better. They loved being this close together despite meeting only two days ago. They both felt like they belong together.

They ended up watching Frozen, the cookies long forgotten as they cuddled and talked. Towards the end of the movie Niall started to get drowsy and he ended up falling asleep on Liam. 

“Nialler, wake up love,” Liam said as he pressed a kiss on Niall’s nose, hoping to wake him up nicely but not really realising what he’s doing.  
Niall opened his eyes and was met with big brown soft looking eyes which belonged to someone who’s name he couldn’t remember at that very moment, but that didn’t mind because he for sure knew he liked waking up to them.

“Right, Liam,” Niall murmered.

“What’s it Ni? Did you have a nice little sleep?” Liam asked smiling fondly at the blond who was still in his arms.

“I might have forgotten your name for a second,” Niall said sheepishly, hoping he hadn’t offend Liam.

Liam laughed, “we should get you home Niall or your grandpa might get worried.”

“He's probably fast asleep already but maybe we should get going, I think we’ve both got work tomorrow,” Niall said sitting up again. That meant that he had to let go Liam and his nice warmth that came along with it.

“Yea, let’s get going. Let me take some cookies out of the kitchen and then I am ready,” Liam said, leaving Niall to put on his shoes and his jacket.

Liam brought Niall back home again and the pair separated when they actually didn’t want to.

-

On the 23rd Liam got a text message from Louis, inviting him to his birthday party and telling him to bring someone along if he felt like it. Liam had thought about it for a while, and decided to ask Niall. It would be nice for him to know some more people around than just Liam.

So Liam had texted him asking him if he wanted to and Niall had agreed. He was down for a party and tagging along with Liam would be fine with him. He actually claimed to love parties, so everything should be fine.

\- 

Liam had bought Louis a nice present before picking Niall up to go to the party. Niall had bought Louis some beers, because beers are always good he thought.

“Hiya Nialler, no problems with your grandpa this time?” Liam asked as Niall entered the car.

“Nope, as long as I’m with you it’s fine I guess,” Niall said smiling at Liam.

The two chatted for a bit while Liam drove them to his house, where they would leave the car and walk to Louis' house. They both planned on having a drink so it wouldn’t be save to be driving afterwards. Liam planned on calling a taxi for Niall at the end of the night, but everything would be fine.  
Liam rang the bell, hoping Louis would hear it even though the muisc was really loud. Louis did hear the ringing and opened up the door, followed closely by his lovely boyfriend Harry.

“Hi Limo, you finally here,” he greeted Liam. “And who’ve got we here?” He asked looking at Niall.

“Niall,” Niall said extending his hand to Louis and to Harry after shaking Louis’. Niall was introduced to the boys too and they entered the big party.

“M’sorry Niall, but I’m borrowing Liam for a bit,” Louis said as he took Liam’s arm and pulled the boy with him to the kitchen.

“So, Niall,” Louis said as he and Liam where in the kitchen.

“Yea, what about him?” Liam asked, playing dumb.

“You and him, hm?” Louis asked, ignoring the fact that Liam clearly didn’t want to talk about that.

“Me and him, what?” Liam asked kinda pissed. He didn’t want to talk about this, he had been nice too the first time Louis had brought Harry along to some of their meetings. It wasn’t that Louis wasn’t being nice, it was just that he didn’t want to have this conversation with Louis.

“Okay, everything’s clear. You like him, it’s fine Li. Don’t need to be like this about it,” Louis said, grinning because he was proud that he had figured it out.

“Alright, yes I might like him, but I’ve known him for what, a week. So you better not plan anything. I can do this on my own,” Liam said, knowing that Louis would do anything in his might to get the two kissing that same evening.

In the meanwhile Niall had a kind of alike conversation with Harry. He admitted that he liked Liam and he promised Harry to take good care of Liam if they ever got in a relatioship, which according to Harry definitely was going to happen. Sooner than expected he added with a smirk.

Liam introduced Niall to a lot of people who came to the party, who’s names are long forgotten. Somehow the foursome ended up together not really caring about the other people in the room. 

Liam and Louis had been best friend for as long as they could remember. They used to always be together, but when Louis and Harry became a thing it kinda faded. They were still close but not as close as they used to be, not that it really mattered. It was time for both to live their own life, but they still wanted to have each other in it of course. So Louis was happy when his boyfriend told him that Niall liked Liam as much as the other way around. They had a plan, but only planned to get it in action later that night.

Niall and Liam both had a few drinks when they decided to dance for a while. The music had been turned up and they both liked dancing, so why not try it together right?

That was also the moment team Larry decided to get their plan in action. Harry had bought a selfiestick earlier and replaced the part that holds the phone with a mistletoe. He was thinking about using it during the party, but now he was sure to bring it in. 

He had walked a round already before approaching Liam and Niall who were busy dancing.

“Hello boys,” Harry said.

“Well hello Harry, what brought you here?” Liam asked, his eyes leaving Niall’s for a bit. 

“Oh, nothing,” he said while looking up at the mistletoe. And so did Liam and Niall followed too.

“Yea, right,” Liam sighed. Why couldn’t his friends leave him alone once he found someone he’s interested in.

“You’re not afraid of a mistletoe, are you Payno,” Harry said cheekily.

“I am not, but I’d like to ask you to fuck off,” he said to Harry. Then he looked back at Niall trying give him an apologizing look.

“Right, well just wanna let you know that not kissing under a mistletoe brings bad luck,” Harry said when he walked away.

“M’sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, I do, but the boys are just fucking with me again. They like to get under my skin and get out of me who ever i like and then to get me to kiss them, so yea,” Liam rambled. Niall didn’t see any other solution than just to kiss Liam to let him shut up and to let him know that he didn’t mind.

The kiss was wonderfull, it was better than both had thought it would be. Liam’s plump lips on Niall’s thin one was like a match made in heaven. It was just lips to lips, no tongue involved, but for both it was the best kiss they’d ever had yet. 

“Ah, why couldn’t you just do that a minute ago, now you’re doomed in back luck,” Louis said, as he was coming closer to the two who where in their own little world.

“Oh just fuck off would you,” and this time it was Niall who was beyond done with Liam’s friends. They probably were nice blokes, but he had just had the best kiss ever and couldn’t deal with anyone except the one who kissed him right now.

“No, I’m sorry, maybe a nice drink would make you less grumpy,” Louis said.

Liam looked at him, and if he could kill people with his glares, Louis would be lying on the ground right now. But when Louis had had a few he liked pissing people of even more, so this probably wouldn’t end very well.

Liam decided to just go with it, he excused himself and went to get some more booze. He took a beer for himself and a whiskey for Niall, as he figured that the blond liked whiskey.

This continued for a while untill Liam decided that it was time to go home, he wasn’t that drunk himself, but Niall could barely walk. Liam wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist to hold him up. Niall was in no state to be brought home with a taxi, so Liam took him to his house.

“Leeyu, whate ya doun?” Niall slurred.

“M taking you home,” Liam said.

“Ye not leaving me, ar ye?” Niall whined.

“I’m not, you’re gonna sleep in my bed, it’s gonna be fine,” Liam said. He was gonna sleep on the couch while Niall could have his bed. You always have to treat your guests right, or at least that’s what his mum taught him.

“Ye no coug,” Niall said, looking at Liam sternly.

“Whatever,” Liam said, “Niall c’mon we gotta get up the stairs, help a bit please.” They were stood in front of Liam’s apartment a pair of stairs between them and a bed. 

Niall was too drunk to even let him make good use of his legs, so he gave up. Liam was there to help him though, he scooped his friend up in his arms to take him up the stairs. He fumbled the keys out of his pocket with Niall still in his arm, who’s close to falling asleep at this point.

“Okay, Niall I’m gonna take your shoes off along with your trousers,” Liam told him as he laid Niall on the bed.

“Gay,” Niall mumbled. So Liam started taking his shoes off followed by his jeans. Liam tugged Niall in and sat on the bed beside Niall’s legs.

“Leeyu, I lobe ye, make luf to mer plea,” Niall said, which startled Liam.

“No Niall, No!” Liam shouted, he wasn’t gonna take advantage of the situation they were in and he didn’t want their first time to be when Niall couldn’t remember it.

Niall started crying. Liam reached out for his leg and softly rubbed it. “I’m sorry, Niall. I’m not mad, you’re just really drunk and we’re not gonna have sex right now,” Liam said, just to make things clear.

As Liam got up to go to the living room for some night sleep, Niall cried a little harder. “Say, please, Lee.”

“Okay, fine. I’m just gonna dress for bed now alright, I’ll come back,” Liam said to comfort the boy lying in his bed. Niall nodded and closed his eyes again, still shaking a bit from crying.

Liam quickly undressed and redressed himself and got in bed beside Niall. The younger boy immediately curled in on Liam and Liam let him. That way the both fell asleep.

\- 

Liam woke up at 11 AM with a still sleeping Niall next to him. he was immediately reminded of the scene that had played the night before. Liam decided to let Niall sleep for a while and prepare breakfast for them. He had to be at his mum’s at 2 PM for Christmas since it was Christmas day now, but it would all be alright.

When Liam had prepared breakfast, he was going to wake Niall. Luckily when he walked in the blond was just waking up himself.

“Hi, goodmorning,” Liam whispered, not knowing how bad of a head ache Niall was having.

“Mornin’,” Niall croaked.

“How’ya feeling?” Liam asked.

“Not that bad actually,” Niall said as he sat up in bed.

They exchanged 'Merry Christmasses' before Niall decided that he wasn't going to wear just boxers while walking around the house.

“Could you, er, lend me some pants maybe?” Niall asked, awkwardly.

“Course, do you want some sweats?” Liam asked, heading over to his drawer.

“Yea, that’d be fine,” Niall said, followed by an, ”do I smell eggs?”

“Yea, I made breakfast already, I gotta leave at 1,” Liam said.

“Oh, right sorry. What time is it now?” Niall asked as he looked around him for a clock.

“It’s 11:30,” Liam said, smiling at the blond.

“Okay, let’s get up then,” Niall said as he jumped out of bed. It seemed like he did really feel good, which was kind of impossible.

Liam shook his head, but followed Niall to the kitchen.

They started the meal in silence, which was broken by Liam. “You are really feeling well, aren’t you?”  
“I am, hopefully nothing embarrasing happened yesterday though, I mean I was pissed,” Niall said, which made Liam’s cheeks colour red.

“No, c’mon, tell me what did I do?” Niall said hiding himself behind his hand.

“You might have said that you loved me and you might have asked me to make love to you,” Liam spurted out really fast.

“Wait, I did what?” Niall asked ashamed.

“You-”

“Yea, I understood what you said,” Niall said.

“Okay, right,” Liam said, the tension getting thicker and thicker.

“What did you say?” Niall asked curiously.

“Err, I said I wouldn’t have sex with you because you were drunk,” Liam blushed.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Niall asked, smiling brightly.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I might,” Liam answered.

“If I asked you to make love to me now, would you?” Niall asked. It was a bit straightforward, but that was just how Niall roled.

“Er.. If we had a little more time I think I would,” Liam said, his cheeks burnig red now.

“Then you’re saying what I was thinking,” Niall said smiling as wide as he could.

“Right, well I know they always say that you shouldn’t have anniversaries on holidays, but Niall James Horan, would you be my boyfriend?” Liam asked, a little unsure even after the conversation they just had.

“Fuck them, and yes, I’d love to be,” Niall said, standing up from his seat just to plant his ass on Liam’s lap. He didn’t care that he had just had breakfast, he just wanted to kiss the boy in front of him and he did. When they broke the kiss again he whispered: “you’re the gift I’d love best.”


End file.
